


Snatch a Bride

by LeMayora



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: Hijikata avoided his class's ridiculous antics during school festival, joining the baseball team than participate in a stupid blind date booth. However he didn't expect that he would participate in a different way but he was not expecting the person who asked for him is this guy.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Snatch a Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I rise from the ded to participate on #GinBdayBash a GinhijiGin week to celebrate Gintoki's upcoming birthday!
> 
> This is for day 3: School!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, i missed this fandom!

The school campus is bustling, students were running around and chattering, after all its the school festival that’s why everyone is so excited. Several booths and programs were made, from sports to entertainment and the booths outside it was such a huge success since the first day begun. Hijikata walked around the stalls, his class made a ridiculous snatch a bride booth and he didn’t want to take part of such ridiculousness started by the China girl and supported by Kondo thinking that he could snatch Otae for his own. Which is stupid by the way, he wondered how long his best friend would pin after the Shimura girl who clearly disliked his presence, over all that booth is chaotic aa fuck! thats why Hijikata joined the baseball team and focused on the sports event instead, his game with the other class is already finished, they won of course what did you expect from the baseball team captain of the entire school?! This is one of the reason why Hijikata gained popularity despite his short temper, angry scowl and mayonnaise addition he is definitely handsome, he isn't just for sports too because academic wise he is not far behind the top students, so what more can you ask for?

Their final match is this afternoon so he had about four hours to waste and what more could be better than looking for something to eat? He was hungry and he wanted nothing more but to have some food and his favourite mayonnaise to ease his hunger and to relax after such intense game earlier. 

He passed by different stalls and stopped by Madao’s takoyaki stall. It looks decent but much better with mayonnaise of course. Hijikata decided to buy some as he stared intently at the food however before he could pick his order his vision suddenly turned black and he took a step back at the harsh pulling of cloth against his eyes which was tightly tied around his head. 

  
“What the fuck!” he hissed and he swore he heard a familiar snicker behind him. There was suddenly a thin cloth thrown over his head. 

  
“Toshi you make a good bride” 

  
“China girl!?” Hijikata hissed and tried to pry away the fabric over his head only to be slapped by someone else.

  
“Oogushi-kun stop moving the veil” 

  
That voice and nickname, Hijikata immediately recognized it and he turned to face the direction of that voice. It's non other than the lazy perm bastard! 

  
“Yorozuya! What the hell is this!” Hijikata started to squirm only to be dragged by Gintoki and Kagura “I don’t want to play your sick games and participate in the booth!”

  
“Ah, but your groom already paid us, we cant say no to money now could we?” Gintoki said lazily as they walked towards the direction of the booth. “He offered generously”

  
“Yeah! That rich kid gave us a lot” Kagura chuckled and continued to tug his hand.   
Hijikata slowly turned to look where Gintoki was located and glared behind his blind fold. The fucking nerve of this guy! he slowly reached to his side and gave him a hard pinch, the squeal Gintoki made is satisfying.

  
“Mercy! Mercy Oogushi-Kun!”Gintoki immediately side stepped to avoid the attack. Hijikata only stopped once they arrived at what he presumed their classroom which was disgustingly decorated with pink and hearts and a marriage booth from what he saw earlier and thank god he was in the sports team. 

  
“Mercy my ass! You sold me out!” was Hijikata’s last response as he was guided to the table and slowly sat down on his chair.

The objective of this booth is simple as Otae explained a week ago. 

  
1\. Someone would pay to ‘kidnap’ their desired partner, putting a veil and blindfolded.   
2\. Have a date for 15 minutes   
3\. Must do a vow or take pictures on the wedding booth  
4\. They can go their merry ways and leave or decide to stick together.

  
Of course people would take advantage of this! having your crush to be wed to you, even if it’s fake? And fifteen minutes is already a big deal to speak and get to know the person that you like, and he almost forgot about the last rule. 

  
5\. Anyone who backs out will have to eat Otae’s special omelette. 

  
And no one fucking wants that! Unless you decide that a trip in the hospital for a few days is desirable.

  
So Hijikata decided to just follow Kagura and as he sat down he placed his hand on the table, he needs to endure this for fifteen minutes and he will fuck away from here! As he thought of how to make a certain someone pay for betraying and dragging him here, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt another set of hand on top of his. 

  
“Hello Hijikata-kun”

  
Hijikata immediately withdrew his hands and glared behind his blindfold. He felt the fabric that was covering his head was lifted and his blindfold were removed only to see Kintoki smiling at him. 

  
Goddammit! Really?! 

  
Hijikata lifted his gaze to meet Gintoki’s own dead eyes, who was heading towards their table and placed a plate of dessert and drinks. Clenching his fist he huffed at Gintoki and glared, the silver permed man just stared at him and then back to Kintoki before leaving their table. 

  
“So how are you Hijikata-Kun?” Kintoki said reaching down and peeling the cover of the cupcake. 

  
“Tired but certainly not expecting this” He crossed his arms and frowned, his appetite is gone thank you very much. this guy had been pinning on him for quite a while now and he tried his best to avoid him or just straight up punch him in the face if it gets too much. It’s not like Kintoki is a bad guy, arrogant yes but not that bad but sometimes he just rubs him in a wrong way and.. It just happened that.. his gaze slid towards Gintoki who was serving the other people in the room and so he decided to entertain Kintoki in order for the fifteen minute to pass by faster. 

  
Gintoki passed their table and returned behind the counter where they prepared food, his eyes is not leaving the two figure who were starting a casual conversation. Seeing Kintoki flashing a huge smile and waving his hand casually, sometimes in a very exaggerating manner made Gintoki huff. 

  
“Tch.. Look at him waving his arms, showing off that brand new gold watch” he huffed reaching over to pick some pretzels. 

  
“Gin-Chan don’t be jealous just because all you can afford is a plastic watch on sale” Kagura shrugged looking at Kintoki’s direction. 

  
“But at least Hijikata-san looks relaxed, I thought he is going to throw a fit” Shinpachi added while preparing a plate for cupcakes. 

  
Gintoki snorted “Everyone is behaving because no one wants to spend their time in the hospital after your sister poisons them with her omelette” he waved his hand “I bet Oogushi-Kun is suffering right now, look at him sitting there and listening he is probably thinking ways to murder him”

  
“Kintoki likes the Mayora right?” Kagura asked and Shinpachi nodded. 

  
“The whole school knows it” The glasses boy added. “Do you think Hijikata-san likes him too? I mean Kintoki isn’t bad looking and he is popular, Hijikata-san is also popular a perfect couple”

  
“Heh! Perfect my ass! Kintoki is just popular because of that straight hair! Perm it and he would go down the voting poll, besides Hijikata isn’t the type of guy who likes popular people—”

  
“That’s right Boss, Hijikata-san had low standards...” Okita suddenly appeared out of nowhere and gave Gintoki a side eye glance that doesn’t look pleasant at all “... He likes losers” he continued. 

Gintoki's brow twitched. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Looking like what Boss?" Okita smirked at him. 

  
“What are you doing here you chihuahua!” Kagura hissed and tried to hit the blonde sadist who immediately dodged. 

  
“I’m here to observe Hijikata-san’s miserable state” he chuckled and glanced at Gintoki before taking some photos of Hijikata and Kintoki. "If I send this to the school papers, it would cause a few reactions right?" 

  
Gintoki only clicked his tongue, arms crossed against his chest, feet impatiently tapping against the floor “Hey we should stop them right? Its been fifteen minutes already”

  
“It’s just seven minutes Gin-san” Shinpachi said flatly. 

  
Gintoki glanced at Hijikata and saw him chuckling at something Kintoki said, their eyes met briefly and he blinked seeing the small smirk that Hijikata directed at him before turning back to Kintoki with a small smile. 

  
Oh... That bastard! This is how he wants to play huh?! Well Gin-san had enough! 

  
Gintoki huffed slightly annoyed “Give me that” Gintoki grabbed the tray with a glass of water that Shinpachi was carrying and headed towards their table, placing the glass down he pushed his index finger against it, the glass toppled and the water splashed over Kintoki’s pants. 

  
“Hey! What are you doing!” Kintoki wailed and stood up glaring at Gintoki who stared at him. 

  
“Sorry about that.. “ He scratched the back of his neck and glanced at Hijikata who raised a brow at him. “Oi, clean this table up!” he called before grabbing Hijikata’s wrist, dragging him out of his chair. “Fifteen minutes is up, I need to borrow this guy for a bit” he waved. 

  
Hijikata struggled as Gintoki dragged him outside the room leaving behind some confused students, a pissed Kintoki and a snickering Okita.

They walked towards the hallways and to the rooftop. Gintoki opened the door and shut it once they arrived.

Hijikata was surprised, for a few minutes he was blindly following Gintoki and only snapped out of his thoughts when they arrived at the rooftop and he started squirming “Bastard! What do you think you are doing?!” Hijikata hissed stumbling over when Gintoki tugged him forward “Let go of m—mm!”

  
His protest was silenced when Gintoki sealed his lips with his own, Hijikata stared at him for a while before he started to slowly respond to it, parting his lips for Gintoki to invade. He couldn’t help the low moan that left his throat and he curled his fingers on Gintoki’s uniform. The background noises from the festival faded, he could only focus on the sweet taste of Gintoki and how close their bodies are pressed against each other that was until he remembered what this perm bastard did, he suddenly bit down the invading tongue. 

  
“Mmmnghh!” Gintoki silently wailed, flailing his arms before they parted. “Wha wash hat fou?! “ Gintoki still kept his mouth parted, tongue hanging as if he ate something spicy. 

“Hmp! Thats for selling me out! What kind of boyfriend does that! Is money more important to you?!” Hijikata hissed. 

  
“Yesh.. “

  
“... Fine, let’s break up!” Hijikata huffed and turned around to leave only for Gintoki to hug him from begind. 

  
“I was kidding Oogushi-kun.. “ Gintoki murmured and kissed his neck “I was pranking you... But I couldn’t bear watching it for long thats why.. Gin-san snatched his bride”

  
“Shut up! I'm not a bride! You are such an ass”Hijikata murmured and gave him a harsh elbow against his stomach. 

  
“Domestic violence! And we aren’t even married yet!” Gintoki hissed before pulling Hijikata closer to him, he was about to lean down and kiss him but paused when he heard a loud knock from the door. 

  
Okita’s voice drifted from the other side of the door. “Hijikata-san your team mates are looking for you stop making out in the broad daylight.”  
“You--!” Hijikata immediately leaped out of Gintoki’s hold and ran towards the door, he paused for a moment and glanced back at him “Watch my game!” he said before running out. 

  
“Will do!” Gintoki waved chuckling to himself and shook his head, damn that bastard really didn't hesitate to bite off his tongue. Sighimg Gintoki left the rooftop, shaking his head he paused when he reached the stairs and saw Okita holding out his phone with a shit eating grin on his face playing a video of.... 

  
“So im right, he definitely likes losers” Okita said before sprinting. 

  
“OKIIITAAAA-KUN! DELETE THAT” Gintoki chased after the brat, it seems that their secret won’t be a secret anymore. 

  
He doesn’t mind really. 

  
Not at all. 

Its about time everybody should know who Hijikata belongs to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
